


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by CustardBattle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Magnus are super in love, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Banter, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec Lightwood, Fluff, I wrote part of this instead of paying attention at a model UN conference, Jace is freaked out by his brother's sex life, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Magnus Bane, There is token plot, Truth or Dare, this got away from me a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardBattle/pseuds/CustardBattle
Summary: After a long week the Shadowhunter gang decide to unwind with a game of truth or dare at Magnus's loft. Jace's attempts to embarrass Magnus don't go exactly as planned, but Magnus, for one, is not complaining.





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

It had been a long week for the kids of the Institute. Camille had been stirring up trouble and the four Shadowhunters, with the help of Simon, Raphael, and Magnus, had been working around the clock to try and prevent her followers from hurting anybody.

Simon had eventually managed to talk Camille into reigning in their antics. Everyone except Alec and Magnus had gone back to the Institute to shower and change. Alec and Magnus had gone to Magnus's loft together to do the same and order some dinner in preparation for a group celebration.

The rest of the group arrived at Magnus's a couple hours after they had split up, quickly followed by Chinese takeout. The seven of them ate dinner and shared stories, laughing at each other and generally letting of steam.

Soon, dinner was done and a lull in the conversation prompted Jace to propose a game of strip truth or dare. Everyone else agreed with varying levels of enthusiasm.

"Alright," Jace said, rubbing his hands together and grinning, "I assume everyone knows how to play truth or dare?" The question was met with a round of nods, "good. For those of you who don't know," Jace shot a pointed look at Simon, "strip truth or dare is exactly the same as regular truth or dare except that you can refuse to do a dare or answer a question but, you have to remove an item of clothing if you do. For the purposes of this game, shoes will count as one item of clothing, socks will count as one and underwear/bras will count as one. Everyone understand?" Another round of nods made its way through the group. "Excellent," Jace grinned deviously, "let's get started..."

\- - - - - - - - - -

The game went on for more than an hour. A combination of Shadowhunter pigheadedness and the hilarity of making your friends look stupid drew the game on far longer than anyone had originally intended. Due to some particularly vicious rounds everyone was down to just a pair of pants and their underwear. Everyone, that is, except for Magnus Bane.

Magnus was not embarrassed by any of the questions he was asked or any of the things he was dared to do. Living for centuries tends to remove all traces of social embarrassment from a personality. In fact, the only clothes that Magnus had removed had been in response to invasive questions about his and Alec's sex life. Magnus's jacket, shoes, and socks had been removed solely because he knew how uncomfortable the younger man was discussing their sex life with anyone else, especially his siblings.

Once Jace noticed Magnus's dressed state he made it his mission to get Magnus to take off his clothes. Simon, Isabelle, and Clary eventually joined in. It became a fun challenge for the four of them to try and push Magnus out of his comfort zone. Alec and Magnus just traded amused glances at their antics and laughed at some of the more ridiculous requests.

Magnus took everything in stride, answering every question and performing every dare, until Jace got a thoughtful look on his face. "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth," Magnus replied confidently, meeting Jace's eyes and daring him to ask a question that Magnus couldn't answer.

"When I went to the bathroom earlier I found a whole bunch of rope coiled up in a corner, what's it all for?" Jace asked.

Magnus's eyes widened in realization and he looked to Alec just in time to catch his reaction. Alec looked confused for a moment before promptly turning an endearing shade of bright red when he realized exactly which rope Jace was talking about. Magnus caught his eye and raised an eyebrow, silently asking what he should do. Alec just shook his head in response and buried his burning face in his hands.

Jace grinned triumphantly, realizing that he had finally hit upon a question that Magnus was unwilling to answer. "Come on, Warlock," he taunted, "answer the question or take off your shirt."

"You seem particularly eager to get my clothes off, Shadowhunter," Magnus shot back, "is there something you need to tell us?" Jace spluttered and turned red, causing the girls to laugh at his discomfort.

Magnus grinned at the reactions to his teasing. He then shot a sideways glance at his boyfriends beet red face and sighed. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Magnus allowed himself a moment of smug satisfaction as the triumphant looks on the faces of the four teenagers morphed into a mix of confusion and horror at the sight of the intricate rope harness wrapped around his torso.

"What exactly is that?" Simon asked tentatively, gesturing to the harness.

"It's a rope harness," Magnus replied calmly, "that's what all the rope is for."

By this point, Isabelle had clearly worked out exactly what the rope harness was for and she looked shocked, horrified, and slightly impressed. Everyone else still just looked confused.

Magnus reveled in the attention he was getting, laughing as he saw the gears turning in everyone's heads.

"What? Why are you wearing a rope harness?" Jace spluttered in confusion.

Magnus rolled his eyes and was about to answer when Alec spoke up from behind his hands. "It's a sex thing, Jace." He even sounded mortified.

"What do you mean it's a sex... Oh. OH." Everything finally clicked for the other teens. Simon and Clary had the decency to look embarrassed and Raphael just looked resigned, but Jace just kept talking. "What's going on in your sex life? I thought you were on the bottom for sure, Alec. No offense, but... Well, he's Magnus Bane."

Alec looked as though he wished that a pack of hellhounds would storm the living room just to get him out of this conversation. Jace kept prattling on about his ignorant assumptions about their sex life and Magnus was about to intervene when Alec finally lost his patience.

"By the Angel, Jace! How much time do you spend thinking about my sex life?" Magnus smirked and Jace began to vehemently protest. Alec cut him off with a hand, "I really don't care. Our sex life is none of your business so it really doesn't matter what you think. But, you can't just go around making assumptions about peoples roles in a relationship on the basis of bullshit stereotypes. That's so rude, and then to tell us about them as though they're facts? In front of all our friends? Angel, Jace, can't you keep your head out of your ass for ten minutes?"

Almost everyone in the room was looking at Alec in shock after that little outburst. Magnus was smiling like the Cheshire cat, enjoying watching the Shadowhunters (and Simon) in a situation that they genuinely didn't know how to handle.

Jace opened and closed his mouth like a fish a couple of times, seemingly at a loss for words. Alec scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "could you all just leave, please? I'm tired and I really don't want to have the kind of discussions that this incident is going to incite right now. I'll come talk to you next week or something."

Isabelle and Jace tried to protest but Magnus knew his boyfriend well enough to know that he had had enough. Magnus put on a dazzling smile and quickly shepherded the five guests out the door, locking it behind them.

Magnus walked back into the living room and straddled his boyfriend where he was sitting on the couch. Magnus brought their lips together and quickly deepened the kiss. Alec relaxed into the kiss for a moment before attempting to take over the kiss. Alec ultimately won the battle and Magnus happily let Alec map out the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

Alec hooked his fingers under one of the ropes and pulled Magnus backwards, looking at him for a moment, "you are in so much trouble, you know that right?"

Magnus grinned and ground down on Alec's hardening cock, "bring it on," he replied.

Without warning Alec stood up and manhandled Magnus down so that he was lying on top of the coffee table, sending empty takeout containers flying.

"That's going to be your job to clean up." Alec told Magnus as he pinned his arms above his head and began to kiss his way down Magnus's neck. "Someday, I'm going to dress you up in a cute little maid costume and you're going to clean this entire apartment, the mundane way. No magic allowed." Magnus let out a breathy moan at the image and Alec filed it away as an option to explore another time.

"For now, though," Alec said, his own smile turning devious, "you embarrassed me. You left the rope which I specifically told you to clean up in the bathroom where anyone could stumble across it and you told my siblings way too much about what goes on in our bedroom. What do you think I should do about it, hmm?"

Magnus had no doubt that Alec already had a plan in mind and, judging from the expression in his face, it was a plan Magnus was really going to like. "I think you'll try to punish me," Magnus replied cockily, "try being the operative word."

Magnus was playing with fire and he knew it. Alec lifted his head and gave Magnus an assessing look. "It's been far too long since we played, Love," Alec said quietly. "I think you need a reminder of exactly who's in charge here."

Alec pushed himself off Magnus abruptly and stood back with his arms crossed. "Strip." He ordered, staring directly into Magnus's eyes and quirking one eyebrow up as a silent challenge. Magnus grinned up at his boyfriend and languorously stood as he weighed his options. He could do as Alec asked, and probably get a reward, or he could disregard the order and incur Alec's wrath.

The choice was taken out of his hands as Alec decided that he was taking too long. Alec grabbed his sub by the front of his harness and roughly slammed him against a nearby wall. Magnus cried out in shock but was quickly silenced by one look at his dominant. "You will do as you're told immediately or I will put you in a hog tie, gag you, shove a vibrator up your ass, fix a vibrating cock ring to your dick, and leave you on the floor while I clean up. Do you understand me?" Magnus whimpered and nodded his head, already feeling his mind going pleasantly silent in the face of his partner's dominance. Alec crowded him farther against the wall and said in a low, menacing voice, "I can't hear you."

Magnus whined and let his head fall backwards, exposing his throat, "Yes Sir. I will do as I'm told." Alec smirked and removed himself from Magnus's personal space suddenly. Magnus collapsed against the wall and looked up in confusion. He saw his boyfriend standing across the room, arms crossed, with one eyebrow raised. "Strip," he said again. Alec's gaze was predatory as he watched Magnus scramble out of his unreasonably tight jeans.

After he had taken off his jeans Magnus was completely bare save for the ropes wrapped around his torso. Alec drank in the sight, his eyes wandering across his boyfriend's gorgeous naked body. Magnus shifted his weight, feeling uncomfortable under the younger man's scrutiny.

Luckily he didn't have to wait for long. Alec crossed the room in three long strides, grabbed Magnus's harness and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Magnus moaned and did his best to kiss back as Alec plundered his mouth with his tongue.

Alec pulled away after a few minutes, panting. "By the Angel, you're stunning. What did I ever do to deserve you?" He murmured, pressing his forehead against Magnus's.

Magnus smirked, "I can think of a couple of things, especially ones that involve that pretty ass of yours." He winked and reached an arm around to grab Alec's denim clad ass.

Alec immediately pulled away leaving Magnus bereft. He hooked his fingers through the front of the harness and pulled Magnus to the bedroom. Once inside Alec closed the door behind them and dropped the harness. He walked into to Magnus's large walk in closet and pulled open the drawers which held their toys. He selected a thick black leather collar with a D-ring protruding from the front, two matching leather cuffs, a bondage clip, a padded blindfold, a leash, a cock ring, and a large ribbed dildo.

Alec headed back out into the room where he found Magnus lounging on the bed. Alec narrowed his eyes and dropped the gear he had brought with him onto the end of the bed. Magnus smirked at him lazily and Alec reached over, picked up his boyfriend and deposited him on his feet next to the bed. Magnus's already hard cock surged, he loved how easily his boyfriend could manhandle him.

Alec grabbed the cuffs and the bondage clip and quickly fastened them to Magnus's wrists, clipping the cuffs together behind his back and then to the rope harness, effectively immobilizing Magnus's arms. He then grabbed the blindfold and affixed it to Magnus's face. "Can you see anything?" Alec asked once the blindfold was securely in place.

"No, Sir," Magnus replied, "I'm green, Sir." Alec smiled to himself as Magnus anticipated his next question before he could ask it. He rewarded his sub with a quick, dirty kiss and then moved to place the collar around his neck. Alec then gently pushed him back on the bed so that he was lying on his bound hands.

Alec slid the cock ring down his boyfriends turgid length and Magnus whined loudly. Once the cock ring was securely wrapped around the base of Magnus's dick Alec flipped him over so that Magnus was on his knees with his ass up, the weight of his upper body supported by his shoulders.

Alec reached over to the bedside table where they kept the lube and pulled it out of the drawer, depositing it on the bed next to Magnus. Alec rubbed a hand across Magnus's upturned ass, "you have a fantastic ass." He told his boyfriend, pulling the cheeks of his ass apart and blowing air softly across his hole.

Magnus shivered, "I know," he breathed out.

Alec brought one of his hands down sharply on Magnus's ass, leaving a quickly fading red hand print and causing the older man to cry out. "Don't be cocky," Alec rubbed the sting out of Magnus's ass, "you're in enough trouble as it is."

"You keep saying that and yet you still haven't done anything about it," Magnus replied. "The big bad Shadowhunter can't even get his boyfriend to obey him in bed."

"Don't worry too much about that, Darling," Alec replied, standing up and making his way back to the closet, "by the time I'm through with you, you won't even be able to remember how to talk, let alone mouth off. I'll make sure of it."

"Talk, talk, talk," Magnus shot back, "that's all I'm hearing from you. I thought you Shadowhunters were supposed to be better at mmph-" Alec had returned to the bed and forced a ball gag between Magnus's lips.

"Relax your jaw, it'll make this much easier," Alec said as he lifted Magnus up slightly to check if the gag was sitting properly in his mouth before fastening it behind his head. "Is that too tight? Snap your fingers once for yes and twice for no." Magnus snapped his fingers twice in quick succession. "Good, show me your non-verbal safeword." Magnus felt a rush of affection for his boyfriend as he snapped his fingers three times and made three loud grunting noises around the gag, not exactly dignified, but effective.

"Perfect." Alec said running a hand across Magnus's back, checking on the tightness of the rope harness, and down to palm his ass. "As much as I love your mouth sometimes I prefer when you don't use it. Now, before we begin I think you should know exactly what I'm going to do you. I'm going to turn this pretty ass of yours bright red and then I'm going to _ruin_  you."

Alec leant forwards so that his body blanketed Magnus's and continued, his breath hot in his boyfriend's ear. "Your ass is going to be burning and you're going to try to beg me to fuck you hard and fast. But I'm not going to do that. I'm going to finger you open, slowly and carefully, until you're sobbing and desperate, until the only thought going through your mind is how much you need my cock in your ass. And maybe, if you're very, very good through all that, maybe I'll fuck you."

Magnus groaned behind the gag and his hips jerked forwards involuntarily, desperately seeking relief. Alec smirked as his boyfriend's cock met only air and Magnus whined. Alec lifted up off his boyfriend, awed that Magnus Bane, the 400 year old warlock who could crush him with a flick of the wrist if he so desired, was letting a lowly Shadowhunter like him see him at his most vulnerable. That this beautiful man was willing to cede control to Alec like this never ceased to amaze him.

Alec reveled in his amazement and love for a moment longer before swiftly bringing his hand down on Magnus's left butt cheek, causing a loud crack to ring out across the room. Magnus cried out and jerked forwards, the slap and resulting pain surprising him.

Alec smirked to himself and began to spank Magnus in earnest, laying down a smattering of lighter warm up smacks to get Magnus used to the sensation and bring blood to the area. He slowly increased the intensity of the blows until Magnus yelled out every time Alec's palm connected with his ass.

Magnus was in heaven. After a grueling two weeks of chasing after vampires during which he and Alec hadn't had time for much more than harried handjobs in the shower. When they had arrived home that evening Magnus and Alec had been so desperate for each other that they had wound up making out against the door, rutting against each other until they came in their pants like a couple of horny teenagers. After that Magnus had suggested he wear a rope harness through dinner, expecting it to lead to some more bondage after everyone had left. He had thought that maybe Alec would tie him to the bed and make love to him. This was so much better.

The ropes cradled his upper body and his arms restrained behind his back put Magnus almost entirely at the mercy of his boyfriend. There was nothing for him to think about except for the slowly building pain and heat in his hindquarters, each blow pushing him farther and father into that blissful head space where the only thing that mattered was Alec.

Magnus relaxed into his bonds, giving himself over entirely to the sensation of Alec's blows. He didn't notice the tears soaking through his blindfold until Alec finished the spanking. Alec rubbed his palms gently over Magnus's burning ass, murmuring soothing affirmations as Magnus sobbed.

"Shhh, you did so well, Darling. You took your spanking so well for me. My good boy," Alec said lowly, watching his boyfriend carefully. "I'm going to take your blindfold off, alright?" Magnus made an affirmative noise in response.

Alec lifted his torso up so that Magnus's face was no longer buried in the sheets. Settling his boyfriend on his knees so that his back was pressed to Alec's chest Alec carefully untied the blindfold. "Close your eyes," he murmured as he let the fabric fall away from Magnus's face.

Alec kissed his way down Magnus's neck, gently stroking his boyfriend's sides until Magnus's breathing evened out and he let is head fall backwards onto Alec's shoulder. "You're beautiful Mags. So good for me Darling, I love you so much." Alec pressed the words into Magnus's skin, punctuating them with kisses. Magnus whined softly at the praise.

Alec lifted a hand and wrapped it loosely around Magnus's cock, stroking slowly. "How are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Green," Magnus breathed out, pushing his hips forwards, trying to get more friction on his aching cock.

Alec removed his hand in response, "ah, ah, ah," he scolded gently, "I'll stroke you're dick on my terms thank you very much." Magnus whined but stilled his hips, "now then, I believe I promised you something other than just a red ass," Alec smirked.

Alec kept one hand tangled in the ropes at Magnus's shoulders and used the other one to un-clip his cuffs from the rope harness and each other, leaving one bondage clip attached to each cuff. He then flipped Magnus around and let him drop onto the bed on his back. Before Magnus could react, Alec quickly re-clipped the cuffs to either side of the headboard so that Magnus's arms were pulled above his head.

"That's much better," Alec grinned predatorially as he crawled on top of his prone boyfriend to capture his mouth in a searing kiss. Magnus moaned and bucked his hips, trying desperately to get some friction on his painfully hard cock, but it was no use Alec was holding his body just out of reach.

Alec chuckled into the kiss and pulled away, "What part of I decide when your dick gets touched is so difficult for you to understand?"

"I'm sorry, fuck 'm sorry," Magnus panted out, hips still bucking, "just need it so bad. Please, it hurts."

Alec took in his boyfriend's flushed face and glassy eyes. He felt a surge of lust lance through his chest. He had done this. He, Alec Lightwood, the man who hadn't ever kissed a boy before he had met Magnus, had reduced the High Warlock of Brooklyn to a sweating, quivering, begging mess. "Fuck Mags, you have no idea what you do to me. You're so beautiful."

Magnus whined high in his throat, "Alec, Sir, Please I need to come. Need it so bad, need you."

"Not quite yet," Alec replied, because he had a plan damnit and he was going to stick to it. "But do feel free to keep begging." Magnus only sobbed in response.

Alec allowed himself a small smile, before leaning down and attaching his mouth to Magnus's left nipple. Magnus keened, a litany of expletives and begging falling from his lips. Alec sucked the nipple into his mouth, laving his tongue around the edges of Magnus's areola before pulling off and blowing a stream of cool air across the spit-slicked nipple. He repeated the actions on Magnus's other nipple, switching between the two until they both stood away from Magnus's chest in stiff peaks.

Alec then left Magnus's nipples alone, licking and biting his way down Magnus's chest, occasionally bringing his hands up to tweak Magnus's newly oversensitive nipples or down to push against his perineum or fondle his balls. Alec avoided Magnus's dick for as long as humanly possible, enjoying the desperate noises emanating from his boyfriend and the way Magnus's muscles jumped under his mouth as he worked his way down.

Finally Alec's mouth reached the top of Magnus's thighs. He reverently sucked a bruise into the juncture between Magnus's hip and thigh, hands roaming all over the warlock's body. "Please, please, please," Magnus sobbed out, "please touch my dick, please."

Alec looked up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes and finally decided to take pity on him, "fine," he sighed heavily. "If you think you need it that much, but I have one condition."

"Anything, please, anything you want," Magnus sobbed.

Alec lifted himself up so that his mouth hovered just above the tip of Magnus's dick, "you have to tell me when you're about to cum."

"Yes, yes I'll warn you, promise, please," Magnus slurred.

Alec nodded once and wrapped his lips around Magnus's dick. Magnus screamed in response, his entire body thrashing in response to the stimulation, trying to get closer but at the same time trying to run away. "Thank you, Angel thank you," he sobbed.

Alec used one of his hands to push Magnus's hips into the mattress and hold them there, ensuring that Magnus wouldn't accidentally choke him, and brought his other hand down to play with Magnus's balls, rolling them around in his palm. Alec wasn't very good at deep-throating, nor did he particularly enjoy the sensation of a dick in his throat, so he didn't take Magnus's dick all the way into his mouth. Instead, he sucked on the tip of Magnus's dick, swirling his toungue around the head and under his foreskin before pulling off and licking broad strokes up the length of Magnus's cock.

After only a few minutes Magnus cried out, "gonna cum!" Alec immediately removed his mouth from Magnus's dick and his hand off of his balls, removing all contact from his boyfriend. "No! No, please. You said you would... Please! need to cum."

"I think you'll find that what I said was that I would touch your dick, I never said anything about letting you cum." Alec replied calmly, reaching a hand out to stroke his trembling boyfriend, "you'll get your orgasm, eventually."

Magnus keened as Alec lowered his head again, but instead of going for his cock, Alec began to bite Magnus's thighs, running his hands gently over his boyfriend's sides. One Magnus had stopped trembling involuntarily, Alec kissed his way back up Magnus's body towards his crotch and enveloped his dick in his mouth once again. Magnus tried to buck his hips up again, screaming at the unexpected contact, but Alec held him down with both hands, taking Magnus's dick farther into his mouth just to hear him beg some more.

"Fuck! Please, Alec, please let me cum!" Magnus's head thrashed from side to side and his body tried to curl in on itself, but Alec and the headboard held fast. Magnus sobbed, pushing his head into the pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. "Gonna cum!" He yelled, "fuck, please!"

Alec pulled off again, removing all contact from his boyfriend. Magnus wailed, hips bucking up and hands pulling forwards so hard they made the headboard rattle. Alec took a deep breath as he watched his boyfriend thrash desperately on the bed, trying to prevent himself from cumming at just the sight of him. "Shhhh... shhhh Mags, you're alright," Alec reached up and gently stroked Magnus's hair. "So good, you're doing so well."

"Please!" Magnus choked out, "please. I need it so bad Alec. Please, need..."

"Shh, I know, Love," Alec replied "I know what you need, and right now you need to calm down a little bit." Alec lowered his chest so that it was pressing onto Magnus's, kissing his boyfriend long and slow. Magnus returned the kiss, desperation evident in the way he tried to speed up the kiss. Alec didn't let him, keeping his tongue and lips moving slowly, exploring Magnus's mouth until he felt his boyfriend's tongue relax and his lips move less frenetically.

Magnus whined when Alec withdrew his mouth from the kiss. Alec lowered himself down so that he was lying on his side next to Magnus. He kissed up the exposed column of Magnus's throat, nibbling on his earlobe when he reached it. "How are you doing, Mags?"

"Green, green right now but..." Magnus trailed off looking away from Alec.

"But?" Alec prompted.

"I just... I really, really need to cum, please Alec I don't think I can take it much longer," Magnus said looking mildly embarrassed at his inability to withstand much more teasing.

"Alright," Alec leaned over and rewarded the warlock with another long, slow kiss. "Thank you for telling me. Can you hold out for just a little longer? I promise I'll let you cum this time."

"Yes, yes, green," Magnus replied, making Alec chuckle at his eagerness.

"Good boy," Alec replied, reattaching his mouth to Magnus's skin. He kissed his way down Magnus's chest one more time, stopping to nip at his nipples playfully, drawing out a groan from his boyfriend. This time when he reached Magnus's crotch Alec smirked up at his boyfriend and said, "come whenever you want," before engulfing as much of his dick in his mouth as he possibly could.

Magnus screamed and sobbed as Alec bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head of Magnus's cock. Alec used his hand to stroke along the shaft that wasn't in his mouth. Magnus came after only a few moments, keening like a wounded animal as he did so, his back bowing and his eyes squeezing shut.

Alec swallowed down Magnus's cum, sucking his softening dick gently through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Magnus came back to himself slowly, moaning quietly at Alec's mouth on his oversensitive cock. When Magnus regained enough awareness to try and shift his lower body away from Alec's hot mouth Alec pulled off.

Alec sat up and gently stroked his hand down Magnus's side, "hey Mags, you back with me?"

"Mmm" Magnus responded.

Alec laughed, "not quite, huh? That's okay, you take your time, I'm just going to get these ropes off you, alright?"

"Grn," Magnus mumbled.

"Was that supposed to be 'green'?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded blearily. Alec couldn't keep the smile off his face as he murmured, "good boy." Then with confident, practiced movements Alec started to pull the knots apart and unwind the ropes.

"Thank you, Alexander," Magnus said once Alec had divested him of the ropes and dropped them on the floor.

"You're back with me then?" Alec asked.

"Very much so," Magnus replied.

"Told you I could make you beg," Alec smirked, "never underestimate a Shadowhunter."

"I think the lesson here is never underestimate Alexander Lightwood," Magnus responded.

Alec smiled, "you're damn right." He leaned down and sealed his mouth over Magnus's. "You up for a little more?"

"Maybe," Magnus hedged, "what do you have in mind?"

"Well," Alec began to walk his fingers up Magnus's sternum, "I was thinking that I could prep myself and you could watch, tied down to the bed, unable to do anything but watch. And then, when you're ready to go again, I could slick you up and ride you until we both come."

Magnus moaned, "fuck yes. Yes let's do that."

"Excellent," Alec kissed Magnus again, adding a little bit of heat back into the kiss. Magnus responded enthusiastically, trying to push himself up to take control of the kiss. Alec pulled back, just out of the reach of Magnus's craning neck, "ah, ah, ah," he chided gently, "I'm still in charge here, thank you very much."

Magnus whined, "get on with it then, you're killing me here."

Alec chuckled but obliged, climbing off of Magnus and reaching for the nearby bottle lube. He returned to straddling Magnus, coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube. Alec let his head fall onto his boyfriends chest as he reached a hand back and began to circle his entrance with one slick finger.

"Alec! Alec, please," Magnus begged.

"Please what?" Alec asked, the tip of his finger breaching his ass.

"Let me see? Please," Magnus tried to lift his head up to get a better view but let if fall backwards in frustration when it did him no good.

Alec laughed, "someone's a little desperate, hmm?"

"To watch my gorgeous boyfriend who has been torturing me for hours work himself open so that he can use my cock to fuck himself?" Magnus asked, "of course I'm desperate."

"It hasn't been hours," Alec rolled his eyes. He withdrew his hand and spun around on top of Magnus so that Magnus had a full view of his ass. Alec returned to teasing himself with his fingers, circling them around the outside of his entrance and just barely pushing them past the rim.

"Fuck, Alec, you're so hot," Magnus breathed out. Alec moaned at the feeling of his boyfriend's breath so near his asshole. "Let me eat you out," Magnus begged.

"Let you eat me out?" Alec teased, "and why would I do that when my fingers work perfectly?" He pushed two of his fingers into his ass, beginning to scissor them immediately, groaning at the burn.

"Please," Magnus yanked on his bindings, "please let me make you feel good. Let me help."

Alec pretended to consider it, humming as he stretched himself out. "I don't know, I can't remember your tongue feeling this good." He twisted his fingers so that he hit his own prostate dead on, moaning exaggeratedly as he did.

"I've never had any complaints," Magnus replied.

"Who else would dare complain about the skills of the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Alec teased.

"Bring your ass down here and I'll show you why no one has ever needed to complain," Magnus replied.

"Big talk," Alec laughed breathlessly as he ghosted over his prostate again and again, "let's see if you've earned it." He withdrew his fingers from his ass, wiping them off on the bedsheets next to Magnus's hip, then he carefully lowered his ass until it was within reach of Magnus's face but not close enough to suffocate him. "Have at it, Darling."

Magnus obeyed the command happily and enthusiastically, flattening his tongue and licking broad strokes over Alec's entrance. Alec swore softly. Spurred on by Alec's response Magnus hardened his tongue to a point, pushing it past the already relaxed muscles.

Magnus licked and sucked at Alec's ass, drawing as many noises from his boyfriend as possible. Spit dribbled down his chin and his jaw started to cramp up after a while but Magnus ignored his own discomfort, completely engrossed in wringing as many noises as possible from his usually stoic boyfriend.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Alec swore as he lifted himself off of Magnus's face. Magnus whined and tried to chase him with his head. "Sorry, Mags," Alec said, "but I was about to cum and I don't want to do that until I've got your dick in my ass."

"So what I'm hearing," Magnus said once he'd caught his breath, "is that my tongue's reputation is well deserved."

Alec just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, "yes, all those years of practice served you well old man."

"Old man?" Magnus pretended to be offended, "would an old man be hard again so soon?"

"I think that was just the power of my ass," Alec replied, "besides you're not completely hard yet. Let me help you out with that." Alec reached out and grabbed Magnus's dick, giving it a few rough pumps so that it swelled to it's full length.

"That's much better," Alec grinned. He grabbed a condom and tore the packaging open, rolling it down Magnus's dick once it was free. Alec then grabbed the lube again, slicking up the condom some more. "Hold still," Alec threw a leg over Magnus and used his hand to hold his cock upright so that he could sink down on it, which he did in one fluid motion. Both of them groaned when Alec bottomed out. Magnus's hips jerked involuntarily but Alec's weight held him firmly in place.

"By the Angel, Mags," Alec breathed, "I always forget how big you feel inside me."

Magnus opened his mouth to retort but Alec cut him off with a clench of his muscles. Magnus groaned instead, "move, Alec, please!"

"Look at you," Alec said, "all flushed and panting and desperate. You've already come once tonight, less than an hour ago, and you're already begging to come again."

"Just move!" Magnus pleaded, "Alec! Please!"

Alec wanted to keep teasing his boyfriend, he was beautiful like this, but he was too desperate himself to draw it out much longer. Instead he lifted almost completely off of Magnus's dick and then slammed himself back down. He set a brutal pace, all of his earlier restraint completely gone. All Magnus could do was hold on for the ride.

Neither man lasted long after the night of buildup and Alec's brutal pace. Magnus threw his head back, babbling pleas and trying desperately to thrust his hips. Alec groaned, his hand wrapping around his dick and pumping it in long strokes.

Alec came first, grinding his hips down onto Magnus's pelvis and stroking himself through it, his vision whiting out as he painted Magnus's chest. Magnus came moments afterwards with a shout, the contractions of Alec's muscles milking the orgasm out of him.

Both men stayed still for a minute after they came, chests heaving, basking in the afterglow. Alec lifted himself off his boyfriend, tying the condom off and tossing it in the direction of the bin. He then unclasped the cuffs from Magnus's wrists, checking to make sure he was alright.

"You're so good for me, Mags," Alec said, "so good. Do you want some water?" Magnus nodded his assent, eyes shut. Alec grabbed one of the bottles of water they kept on the bedside table and held it up to Magnus's lips, helping him take slow sips. "We should take a bath," Alec said.

"Stop fussing, Alexander," Magnus replied, "I'm fine. Just come cuddle and we'll have a bath later."

"We're disgusting," Alec pointed out, "I, for one, don't want to wake up glued to you by my own cum."

Magnus wrinkled his nose in disgust but waved his arm vaguely anyway, the distinctive blue sparks of his magic filled the room, cleaning up the cum and sending everything flying back to where it should be. "Will you come have a nap with me now?" Magnus asked without even opening his eyes.

Alec grumbled but crawled under the newly replaced duvet and wrapped his limbs around Magnus, "we're taking a bath later."

"Of course, Darling," Magnus agreed easily, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mags," Alec pecked his boyfriend on the lips, "so much."


End file.
